Do we have time?
by Chloe Sparks
Summary: One year after saving the world the Flock goes back to there old house.When Max's expiration date comes up will Fang find a way to save her...Faxness!maybe some Eggy!
1. the new first chapter

My Note: I don't own Maximum Ride at all I wish I did but sadly I don't :c.

This is the first time I ever did anything like this sooo please give me advice!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max Pov:

I sat up in my bed and looked over at my clock. Oh my gosh; it's 10 in the morning! I got up and put on some clothes and ran to the kitchen. I never slept this late!!

(Maybe it is not late for you but it is for me) Everybody was already up and eating breakfast.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked, sitting down at my place at the table.

"You wouldn't wake up. We even tried pouring water on you." Gazzy said while stuffing eggs into his mouth. That explains why my hair is wet.

"That's weird." I said, filling my plate with food.

"I'm going flying after breakfast. Anyone want to come with me?" Angel asks sweetly.

"I will. I mean I love to fly. It is like the best thing ever!!! I just love the wind running through my hair. It feels sooo cool. I am very glad I can fly. If I couldn't I would be very sad. It would just. . . ." Nudge started but then stopped after a look from me. "Yeah Angel, I'll go."

"Me too." Gazzy said.

"Ig, will you go with them? I still don't know if we are safe." I asked Iggy.

"Er...yeah I don't have anything else to do." He says.

Later after every one was gone Fang and I were watching TV. Then I remembered I really wanted to ask him something so I turned the TV off.

"Fang, I got a question for you." I said turning to face him. This is not going to be fun.

"What?"

"Do you like me . . .? I mean more than just a friend or a sister. I guess I mean do you love me?" I asked

"Er . . . Max I . . . I . . ." He started but could not finish because the others came back right then. Just my luck, huh?

"Hey guys. How was your flight? Did you have fun?" I asked, getting up off the couch to go greet them.

"Yeah we had a lot of fun!" Angel said as I leaned down to give her a hug. She put her hands on my face then slid back to my hair. Then I noticed she had just put mud all over my face and hair.

"Angel!! You did not just do what I thought you did, did you?" I said, already knowing the answer. She nodded her head 'yes' because she could not say it be because she was laughing too hard.

"I hate you guys." Now everyone was laughing, even Fang (that is very rare if you didn't already know that). Then I ran to the bathroom to take a shower.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Lol that was totally random. Well, please tell me if you liked it? And R and R please!!!

(thanks iceskater7 for editing)


	2. the new please don't

My note: Hey guys Ii still don't own Maximum ride sniffle . . . lol, well I hope you like.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stepped out of my hot shower and quickly grabbed my towel. Dang it's cold. I started to dry myself off. Then something black caught my eye it was on the back of my neck. I looked into the mirror to get a closer look. It was a date . . . my expiration date!!!

I stared to freak out. This can't be happening! Everything was starting to get normal again. I felt a tear form in my eye. I quickly put on my clothes and ran to my room. I plopped on my bed and stated bawling. _Stop it and pull yourself together! The Flock does not need this!_ I kept telling myself but it never worked.

Fang pov:

I was walking back to my room when I heard crying from Max's room. I hate it when she cries. I knocked softly on her door.

"Go away!!!" She sobbed. I walked in anyways.

"What's wrong?" I asked, leaning on her desk.

"Nothing . . ." She said. Did she honestly think I was that dumb?

"Max, tell me what's wrong."

"I SAID IT'S NOTHING, NOW CAN YOU DROP IT? GOSH!!!!!" She said, sounding madder than ever.

We sat there without saying anything for the longest time. She had never blown up like that. I didn't really know what to say. I finally thought of something that could lift her spirit . . . or just make her even madder at me . . . But it was worth a try.

"Max, I never answered your question about how I feel about you. The answer is . . ." I started to say but she cut me off

"Fang, please don't say anything. Just let me have a moment by myself." She sobbed and ran out of the room.

I sat on her bed, trying to think through what had just happened when I heard a high pitched scream. It was Angel.

"FANG!" She screamed.

"Angel, what's wrong?" I had never heard her sound more scared. I ran out of Max's room to find Angel. When I was in the hallway she ran right into me. She wrapped her arms around me and started crying. I picked her up. "What's wrong?" I walk back to my room and sit down on my bed with her.

"Max!" She sobbed. Oh no. What was wrong with max?

"Angel, what is it? What happened?" I asked her.

"I-I was reading Max's mind a-and she was thinking about her . . . expiration date and h-how she only has a m-month left." She stopped and fell in my arms again, sobbing. Oh my gosh. I didn't even ask her if she was sure because I already knew.

"Ange can you tell me were she is?" I asked

"On t-the cliff wear w-we use to fly off of." She stuttered, wiping away her unstopping tears.

"Thanks." I said and I put her down. I ran into Iggy's room. His sightless eye were focused at the wall

"Ig, I'm going to find Max. Get the others and head to Max's mom's house. We will be there

"Er . . . yeah" He said. He said something else but I didn't here it. I was already running to the door. I grabbed my backpack that I had packed just incase something like this happened and ran out the door.

When I got there she was standing on the end of the cliff crying. Then she started to fall off the cliff, wings tucked in!

"MAX!"I screamed and stated to run.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hey guys I know I left you at a cliff hanger but there will be another chapter by Thursday . . . hopefully. Please review!!!

And give me advice!!!!!

(thanks agian to icestater7)


	3. Way diffrent chapter 3 totaly messed up!

**A/N :Hey guys I do not own Maximum Ride!!!! so...please R&R**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Fang POV:

"MAX!!"I scremed and stated to run.I jumpped off the cliff after her.I wipped out my wings and dived bombed untill i was under her.I caught her and flew back to the ledge of the cliff."Max,whats worng with you?"

"I can't take it "she sobbed into my arms.I held her closer

"Max you could have told me we fight this"I said

"how can we fight this it's my expiration date Fang.Ari couldn't fight it why would it be diffrent with me?"I didn't really know what to say at this point ,And to tell the the truth I was sacard...ok really scard.

'We are going to your mom's house and we are going to see what she can do."I said after a long pause,

"And what if she can't do anyhting,Fang did you ever think about that?"

"If she can't then...then we will cross that bridge whet we come to it":I said.I felt tears creeping up on my eyes but I dare not let them fall.

"Whatever Fang,"she shruged and we flew to her mom's.

when we got there the only people there were the rest of the flock.They had most likely gotten in with the spare key that was under the 'welcome' mat.

"Hey guys"Max said as we walked in.She was acting like nothing happened.I just walked in and grabed the phone and flew up to the roof.

I called Dr.M's wook and she picked up.

"Hello,this is 'Pet Vet' I am Dr.Martinez.How may I help you?"She answerd with

"Hey.its Fang"

"Oh hi.Is something wrong?"She asked sounding scard.

"Well sorta we need your help"I told her everything and she listened.

"OH,my Gosh I will be home soon"

"Thanks bye"

"Bye Fang"She said before I hung up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr.Martinez POV:

When I hung up and tear fell down my face.I knew what I had to do.Why is Jeb making me do this!!!!I left wook and drove home.

When I got there I was greeted by many hugs.

"Fang can I talk to you?"I asked after about 30 minutes

"Er...yeah."he said and we started to walk to my bedroom.

"Fang,this is the hardest thing i have ever had to say,But I have been working on how to solve this problem for pretty much 12 years and,there is no way to solve this.I am so sorry."I said and sarted to cry.

"WHAT!?!?!"He said getting up off my bed."What do you mean?!!?!"

"Well there is really no way to stomp her expiration date,I am sorry"I dug my face into one of my pellows.I herd him punch a wall then the front door slamed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fang POV:

when I got out of the house Ella was on the porch about to come in.I pushed her out off the way.She tripped and fell into a plant,I felt bad but,I needed to get away and fast.

when I got into the woods I threw myself into the air and started to fly off.I felt a hot tear roll down my face.After a wile I found a place away from everyone and everything.When I landed I punched a tree soo hard I think i broke a finger but, that didn't matter.All that mattered right now was Max.I love her and even though I don't whant to say it to her face.I still love her with everyting I have.I sat down on a tree stump put my face into my hands and sarted to cry.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oh my gosh this is soo sad I was crying as I wrote it.Thank you maxride08 for the idea I didn't totally use it but it was still in there.**

**Anyways I have a buzy weeekend and I don't know when I will put up another chapter.But hopefully by Sunday!!!Thanks and R&R **


	4. the new chapter 4

**Hey, guys!!! I really hope you like my story. Oh, and I don't own Maximum Ride at all!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Max POV:

About a minute after Fang ran out of the house, looking as upset as Fang can get, Ella walked in. She gave me a confused look and motioned me to come with her. I got up and followed her to her room. "Why is Fang so mad? Did you do something?" She asked.

"No, I don't why he is so mad. Did you see him?" I had a pretty good idea why he was mad but I don't dare tell Ella that I was about to die.

"Yeah, I saw him on my way in. He looked madder then I've ever seen him." She said and a little . . . okay, a lot of me wanted to burst out into tears. But If I did that I would have to tell Ella the truth so I kept my feelings in.

"Well, then I'm gonna go see if I can find him and see what's up, okay?"

"Yeah . . . okay." She said then I walked out of the house. When I got up in the air I somehow knew where to go and within 30 minutes I found him sitting on a tree stump . . . crying. I landed about 15 feet away behind a tree. He noticed someone was there and I walked out. He blinked back tears.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Well you're one of my flock and I can't just let you run of like that without telling me where you're going." I say after a pause.

"Well, maybe it's because I didn't want you to know! Did you ever think about that?" Fang says, his voice starting to rise.

"I'm sorry. Just tell me what's wrong." I sit down beside him.

"Nothing I need to concern you with."

"No, Fang you are going to tell me this instant or I will beat it out of you."

"Fine . . . Your mom says she can't stop your expiration date." That hits me like a ton of bricks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nudge POV:

After Max left I got a little scared so I went to where Angel was sitting. She was crying.

"Angel what wrong?" I ask, sitting next to her on the grass. She just shakes her head.

"No Angel, I want you to tell me." I say, putting my arm around her. Then all of a sudden I didn't want to know any more.

"Please don't make me tell you." She begs, tears filling her eyes.

"You don't have to." I said then walked back into the house. What just happened?

After about 3 hours Max and Fang came back Max looked soooo sad and Fang, well he just looked like Fang. Later that night Max called a Flock meeting. We all went into her room. Max told us about her expiration date and how we can do nothing about it. How could this happen? I mean, we couldn't live without Max! She was our leader. She said she didn't want us to mourn over her, but we all went off alone and cried ourselves to sleep . . . except for Fang. He just went to the darkest place he could find and sat there in his own thoughts and pain.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hey guys I am so very sorry about not posting for a while but I have a lot of stuff going on. R&R**

(Thanks to iceskater7 for editing)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys I still don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Anyways here is another chapter I hope you like it!!! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Nudge POV:

The month is almost over and Max's expiration date just keeps getting closer. It's scaring me. I mean we have to be able to do something to stop this. Max is trying to get us to do stuff that will take our mind off her but it's just not working. We are all staying at Max's mom's house for the time being. Usually it is lots of fun to go to her house but now it's not that much fun at all.

"Nudge, you need to go to bed, okay?" Max said coming up behind me.

"Okay Max, I love you." I said and hugged her goodnight. I sooo wanted to cry right then but Max didn't like to see me cry over her so I held it back. I walked into Ella's room and placed myself on the blowup bed that me and Angel were sleeping on for the time being and went to bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fang POV:

I was asleep having a nightmare about how I will survive without Max. I had the same dream every night. A light hand touched my arm and I woke straight awake. It was Dr. M.

"What?" I moaned.

"I know a way to save Max. Come with me." She said. I got right up and put on a shirt and followed her to her office.

"How can you save her? And why didn't you say something before?" I asked her. I was so confused right now but refused to show it.

"Well, Fang I knew this was going to happen all along and I was told I can't do any thing about it. When he found out that I knew how to stop it he made me promise not to do any thing about it, but I can't do it. I can't do it, Fang" She said, a tear starting to fall down her cheek.

"Who made you promise?" I asked her.

". . . Jeb" She said after a long pause. "But I know how to fix it and I'm going to do it."

"I could so kill him right now." I say while gripping the arm of the chair I was sitting in.

"Can you go get Max while I get things ready?" She asked me.

"Wait; tell me how this will work."

"Well, let's see. How should I explain this . . .? Oh I know. Okay there is this like . . . sack kind of thing which is filled with this poisonous fluid attached to one of her veins and it has like uh . . . timer that when it goes off it will release this fluid into her veins that will kill her." She said, thinking really hard.

"And how can you fix it?" I asked.

"I can take out the sack before it releases the fluid."

"Alright, I'm going to trust you but if it doesn't work and she dies I will kill you with my bear hands." I say with an edge of steel in my voice.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hey guys I hope you like it! Please review!!!!! I want at lest 5 more before the next chapter.**

(Thanks to iceskater7 for editing)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guy so I would really like you people to tell me what you think and what you think should happen . . . so review!!!! Ok and I still don't own Max . . . so yeah, ok on with the story.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Max POV:

I woke up by Fang calling my name.

"What do you want?" I yelled, throwing a pillow at him.

"Your mom knows a way to stop your expiration date." He told me and I got right up and followed him to my mom's office. When I got there my mom was there with all her medical stuff out. They told me what was going to happen and I agreed. I mean what else can I do? They gave me this medicine to make me go to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fang POV:

I really hope this works because if it doesn't I'm screwed. I mean, how can I be as good as a leader as Max is?

"Fang, can you leave the room? I think it's gonna get a little nasty." Dr. Martinez said, looking over at me.

"Um . . . I would fell better if I was here." I said to her.

"Well . . . Fang I am not going to do it with you in the room." She said firmly. Was she really going to make me leave?

"I was in the room when you took out her chip." I said, trying to change her mind

"Fang that was different. Now I told you once and I will not tell you again. If you don't leave I am not going to do anything!" She said getting mad and trust me if you think its not pretty when Max gets mad then you definitely don't want to see her mom get mad.

"Fine." I said and got up and left the room. Man, she get's on my nerves sometimes. I went into the living room and sat down on the couch when Gazzy came out.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" I asked him.

"I had a nightmare. It was about when Max was gone." He said, climbing onto my lap. He was really trying to act tough but seriously the kid is only 8.

"Well, it's okay now because Max isn't going to leave" I said to him.

"What . . .? Really?" He asked.

"Yeah really. Dr. Martinez found a way to stop the expiration date. She is going to be fine Gaz." I said then he started to cry but they were happy tears. When everyone else came out I told them and they all pretty much had the same reaction. Both Angel and Gazzy were on my lap crying, Nudge was curled up on the in the corner of the couch, Iggy was sorta just staring off into space and Ella was sitting by Iggy, crying on his shoulder. I think they are going out but now would probably not be a good time to ask that. We seemed to sit there forever when all the sudden I heard a high pitched scream.

"FANG!" It was Dr. Martinez. Angel and Gazzy jumped off my lap and I ran as fast as I could to the room where Dr. M was working on Max. When I opened the door I saw blood everywhere.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hey, so I hoped you liked it!!! R&R! I want at least 3 reviews before the next chapter so REVIEW!!!!!!**

(thanks to iceskater7 4 editing!!!)


	7. Will she be ok?

**Wow guys I love you all I have gotten sooo many reviews! You guys are the best and keep it up!! I still don't own Max. :( Back to the story.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What happened?" Was all I could manage to say.

"Er . . . well, I accidentally hit a few blood vessels and . . . and this is bad." she said, fighting with the bottom on her sweater.

I looked over at Max. Her stomach was cut open, her eyes stated to slowly open and I figured that was not good.

"She's waking up." I said.

"Crap, put this in her arm." She yelled as she threw a shot thing (like the medical ones) at me.

I looked at in my hands it reminded me of what happened to us at the school. I couldn't do it.

"I can't do" I said, about to drop it.

"Do you want Max to die? Now do it!" She yelled.

"Where?" I asked. I really didn't want to do this but I had to.

"Any were on her thy, now do it" she said. I looked at max and the thing in my hands again. This had to be done. I gave the shot to her and her eyes drifted shut again. I couldn't believe I just did that. Dr. Martinez was working on getting Max to stop bleeding and finally it worked. She asked me to leave again and even though I really didn't want to I left with out complaining.

When I walked back into the living room 5 faces turned to look at me; 6 counting Total who was sitting on Angel's lap.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Gazzy asked.

"I hope." I replied sitting down on the couch next to Nudge. She looked so sad with tears streaming down her face. I wished I could just take all they're pain away, but unfortunately I can't. After two very, long hours past Dr. Martinez finally came out and walked to the living room. We all got on the edge of our seats waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Max is going to be okay." She cried, but this time happy tears. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I was so happy. Everybody started to cry except me and pulled everybody into a group hug.

"Is she awake?" Angel asked. She really wanted to see Max. I mean, to Angel, Gazzy and Nudge Max was like a mother.

"No, not yet, but if we all be really quite we can go in there and wait for her to get up." Dr. Martinez said. Angel looked at me her, glowing with a humungous smile.

"Yeah, let's do that." I said as we started to walk down the hall to the room were she was at. We all went into the room and sat down on the floor by her bed.

"Fang, when do you think she will wake up? Because I really want to talk to her. Do you want to talk to her? That was a dumb question of course you want to talk to her we all do. What happened . . .?" She stopped when she saw the look on my face. After another 30 minutes Max's eyes started to flutter.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter!! Review!**

**(thanks to iceskater7 for editing, you are the best!!) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I do not own Maximum Ride. So yeah on with the story.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Fang POV:

"Max?" I said as I walked over to her. She just moaned. "You okay?"

"I . . . I think so . . . is my expiration date gone?" She asked.

"Yes, Max it is gone." Dr. M said, coming up behind us.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max POV:

When my mom told me that my expiration date was gone a huge burden was lifted off my shoulders and tears of happiness stated to fill my eyes. I looked over at everybody else. They all were fighting back their own tears except Fang.

"I am so glad you're okay. I don't know how we would go on with out you. I mean, I guess Fang would have to take charge, but he would never be able to do as good of a job as you do. I mean no offence Fang, but I think that . . ." She stopped after Gazzy put a hand over her mouth.

"Thank you Nudge. I'm very glad I'm still here too." I said and everybody came over to hug me. Total jumped on my bed and lay on my arm.

"I'm glad you are still here to Max." Total said.

"Thanks Total." I said, scratching behind his ears. Fang came and sat next to me and the look he gave me told me he wanted to talk alone.

"Hey guys, it's only 5:34 but you guys need some more sleep. Fang will stay in here and make sure I'm okay so you guys go back to bed." I said. I got a little of resistance but they all left in about 15 minutes.

Fang walked over to the door and looked out into the hall way to make sure nobody was trying to listen in. Then he walked over sat by my bed again.

"So what ya wanna talk about?" I asked.

"Do you think we should all get our expiration date off now or should we wait?" He asked, cutting right to the point like always.

"Er . . . I don't know I mean its going to have happen sometime . . . It might as well be now . . . I mean if Mom's okay with it." I said and he nodded his head in agreement. We sat there thinking a while about many different things. Then I thought of a thing I wanted to ask Fang.

"Fang?" I said to get his attention and he looked over and raised his eyebrow just a little to let me know he was listening.

"You never answered my question that I asked you a little while ago." I said. He stared at the ground, looking just a little confused

"What question?" He asked after a while.

"The one I asked you the last day we were at our house." I said. He thought a little harder then it hit him.

"Um . . . sure if you want me to try making omelets I guess I will but let's wait till we get home." He said. That was totally not the question.

"No . . . Fang, Do you love me?" I asked him. That's when he remembered I asked him that. He thought for a while and then looked up at me.

"Max . . ."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh cliffy; now I will try to put the next one up ether tonight or tomorrow if I get a lot of reviews. So REVIEW guys!!**

**(thanks iceskater7 for editing you rock!!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys I am so sorry about not posting in a while I have been doing a lot of stuff.**

**I don't own Maximum Ride...I wish I did though. :c **

**On with the story.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Max POV:

"Max . . ." Fang started to say then just stopped. I just sat there in the quietness which bugged the heck out if me. "Yes Max, I love you" He said and I lay my head down on my pillow and in relief. "You don't know how long I have wanted you to say that." I said.

"Probably not as long as I've wanted to say it" He said as he got up. Then he kissed me on the forehead "Will you be okay for the rest of the night?"

"Yeah, I will be fine." I replied.

"Good, well then I am going to bed. Goodnight" He said, walking towards the door.

"Goodnight, Fang." I said then he closed the doors and I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Fang Pov:

I couldn't believe what just happened I had finally told Max I loved her. I mean I have wanted to do that since I was like 10. Even though I was so tired I couldn't get to sleep with all this stuff on my mind. So I went to the kitchen and got some pineapple orange juice out of the fridge and stated to drink it. I walked over to the counter and picked up the digital camera off the counter and started to look at all the pictures. Then I heard somebody stumble out of there room into the hall way. So I put down the juice and went to go see who it was. I saw Nudge walking down the hallway towards me with her eyes closed; she must be sleep walking. Then I remembered I had the camera so I put it on video and stated to record it.

She walked up to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"The cartoons are gone and I don't know were they are!" She said as I taped her. This was going to be good.

"Oh no! When is the last time you saw them?" I asked to see if she could respond.

"I don't know but there are gone and I can not find them!"

"Well go look for them!" I said, still recording her.

"Good idea!" she said as she walked off but I stuck my foot out and she tripped and fell to the ground

"Mhaaaaa . . . what in the world, where am I?"

"Nudge your in the hallway. You were sleep walking and talking. I got it on tape." I said.

"That's nice" She said, walking back to her room. I knew she was still half way asleep because she always wants to hear about it.

Nudge POV:

I woke up and walked to the table and saw that every one was looking at the camera and laughing their heads off.

"What ya laughing at" I asked.

"Have you found the cartoons yet Nudge?" Angel asked me and everyone started to laugh even harder then the already were.

"What?" I asked as I took the camera from Gazzy's hands. It was of me sleep walking and talking.

I was acting like a freak.

We laughed about that for a long time probably the most we have laughed in a while; even Fang was laughing and we all know how rare that is.

Then Dr. M started to talk.

"Hey guy, I have something to talk about."


	10. AN

hey I frogot to say some things like:  
Thank you iceskater7 for editing I would have said that on the cappter but my brother was was about to beat me up if I didn't get off and the next cappie will be up...soon 


	11. I can see!

**A/N: Hey ya'll I know it has been a while and I am really sorry for that but hopefully this will make up for all of that.**

**On with the story.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Max POV:

"Umm . . . sure, what about?" I asked turning my attention to her.

"Well, since what happen with Max I have done a lot of studying and I found a way to make sure nothing like that happens again and I would like for everyone to get your expiration date taken care of." Mom says.

"Fang and I were talking about that just last night . . . and I agree because it is going to happen sometime. Why not now?" I said.

"Okay then . . . Nudge how about you going first?" Mom says, looking at Nudge.

"Er . . . okay." Nudge said. I was surprised she didn't keep babbling. Nudge grabbed my Mom's hand and they walked down the hallway to her work room. After about an hour she was done and nothing went wrong! Next went Fang, then Gazzy, then Angle,then Total, and Iggy.

But about 45 minutes into Iggy's turn I herd him yell, "Holy Crap!!!!!!!!!!!!" I got up and ran to the room he was in followed by everyone else. To my surprise the room wasn't spattered with blood or anything like that.

"What-what's wrong?" I asked as we all filled the room. Now his eyes were filling with tears.

"I . . . I . . . can see!!!!!!!!" He said, starting to cry.

"Oh my God, Iggy!" I say as everyone walked over to give him a group hug. We all hugged and some of us cried for about 30 minutes. After we all finished hugging Iggy he walked up to me.

"Ella, you are beautiful--" he started but I stopped him before he got to go any further.

"Um . . . Iggy . . . Ella's over there." I say, taking his shoulders and turning him around so he could see her.

"Dang!" He said breathlessly.

"I know she is gorgeous right?"

"Heck yeah!"

"Go talk to her." I said as I gave him a little push toward her. He slowly walked up to her and started talking. Fang started to walk toward me.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Well, Iggy just thought I was Ella and told me I was beautiful . . . but that's about it." I say.

"Whoa, what?"

"Oh, you're not gonna let that one go on him are ya?"

"Well, yeah. What am I supposed to do . . .? Not make fun of him?"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hey what did you think? I thought it was a little OC but I would really like to know what ya'll think too, so yeah review!!!!!!!**

**( Thanks a lot to iceskater7 for editing YOU ROCK!!!!!!!) **


End file.
